


stop the world (and melt with you)

by yehetno



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, hahahaha save me pls, i can ship whoever i want, the pg-est band i've ever met, you're just going to have to read it to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehetno/pseuds/yehetno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Growing old only sounds fun if you're with me."</p>
<p>Myungjun surprises Jinwoo, in more ways than one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>translation(s): <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/4604391"> <strong>russian/русский</strong></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	stop the world (and melt with you)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from _I Melt With You_ by Modern English. (although i like the bowling for soup version better. brb just dating myself. s/o to everyone who likes sky high.)
> 
> personal note: i will carry this fandom's myungjin if i have to, but why is no one else on this??? help me i love them and no one writes them. i'm also semi-allergic to non-au/idol!au so... my life is so difficult TT.TT
> 
> tbh i don't know how this will be received. read on (if that makes you happy)!
> 
> SORRY FOR TYPOS.

When his phone rings so late at night that it could technically be considered morning, Jinwoo knows exactly who is trying to call him.

He has fielded such calls for the better part of two years.  Although he has known Kim Myungjun for most of his life, they have lived in different cities for a relatively short time.  Relatively short time is really a synonym for Jinwoo moving halfway across the country to go to a college that offered him a scholarship.

Sometimes Jinwoo thinks that Myungjun is being unfair; afterall, Myungjun moved first.  Other times Jinwoo feels bad because Myungjun used to visit on weekends and his choice of university eliminated that option entirely.

More to the point, mid-night/early-morning calls usually indicate that Myungjun is a little bit drunk.  Jinwoo can at least be thankful that such calls are far and few between, for both Myungjun's sake and his own.

When his ringtone starts going off and his phone vibrates loudly against the wood of nightstand, all that Jinwoo wants to do it groan.  He gropes around blindly, knocking over several things before his fingers connect with his phone.  He yanks it off of its charger and pulls it to his face, blinking the sleep out of his eyes before he registers Myungjun's name on the screen.

He answers the call without really giving it a thought.  He doesn't greet his caller; he simply exhales through his nose loudly enough for it to be registered.

"Jinwoo," Myungjun whines.

"What?"

Myungjun tries again, doubling down on the cute pouty sound in his voice, " _Jinwoo._ "

"Myung-" Jinwoo yawns in the middle of his name, "-jun."

"What's in your fridge?"

Jinwoo sits up, trying to comprehend the question while lobes of his brain awaken one by one.  "My fridge?"

Myungjun lets out a pouty whine, his voice registering at a high pitch in Jinwoo's ears.  He winces, pulling his phone away from his ear briefly.   "Yes, your fridge, your re- _fridge_ -erator, formerly known as the ice box, where you keep food items that need to be cold to prevent spoilage.  Tell me what's in it."

Jinwoo attempts to roll off of his bed but ends up falling on the floor with a grunt.  Hissing into the receiver, he gets up to his feet and trudges to the kitchen.  He doesn't know why Myungjun needs to know what random items have accumulated in his fridge, but he does know that Myungjun, a drunk Myungjun no less, will not let it go until Jinwoo tells him.  His best friend is a stubborn one.

He looks into the living room and rolls his eyes.  Minhyuk is asleep, using his boyfriend's lap as a pillow.  Moon Bin never has the heart to awaken a sleeping Minhyuk;  Jinwoo could go on and on about Minhyuk's borderline narcolepsy and Bin's unbelievable tolerance.  Bin uses his elbow to prop his arm against the couch's armrest so that he can hold up his face without disturbing Minhyuk.  That, or he's really trying to pay attention to the late-night cooking program that plays at an incredibly low volume.

Jinwoo veers into the kitchen and pulls the door on the refrigerator open.  He squints at the meager contents and proceeds to list off the poor selection to Myungjun.  "Milk, orange juice, left over... I don't know what that's left over from.  There's some mustard and I think that's some kimchi.  Oh!  Apple juice.  Nice."  He rakes his eyes over the fridge once more and tells Myungjun, "That's about it."

"That's the saddest thing I ever heard," Myungjun hiccups.

Jinwoo closes the fridge door, "We're students; it would be weird if our fridge was bountiful and healthy."

"Jinwoo," Myungjun whispers in his serious voice.

Jinwoo smiles to himself.  Myungjun is ridiculously cute, not that he's allowed to think things like that about his best friend.  Correcting his thoughts is infinitely more difficult when he's tired.  He replies in an equally serious low tone, "Myungjun."

"I miss you," he mumbles sullenly.

Jinwoo's heart flutters.  Dumb, stupid heart, he needs it to stop.  He can't find it in himself to reply without betraying the depth of feelings, so he swallows and asks, "Why?"

"Because no one laughs at my jokes like you do.  Your hugs are the best too.  And you're my best-est best friend in the whole entire world and I just miss you a lot,"  Myungjun sighs in a deeply sad tone.

"Miss you too," Jinwoo mumbles.  "Stop drinking so late into the night.  Even though, I love it when you call me.  It's better when you're sober and telling me cheesy jokes."

"Jinwoo, I love you."

"Go to sleep."

"Aren't you going to say that you love me back?" Myungjun complains, yawning at the tail end of his question.

Jinwoo sighs, "If you really love me, then get a good night's rest."

"Tell me you love me and then I'll go to bed."

"Love you," Jinwoo rushes, "Good night."

"Knew it," he sings before hanging up.

Jinwoo stares at his phone with a soft smile.  When did he start liking Myungjun in that way you ask?  Since forever is Jinwoo's best estimate.  Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and Jinwoo is incredibly fond.

 

//

 

Generally speaking, when there's a knock at the door in the middle of the day, it's almost always Moon Bin.  That kid would lose his head if it wasn't attached to his shoulders, there's always something he has forgotten in Minhyuk's room. 

Obviously, Jinwoo has no reason to think that today is any different when a very peppy person knocks musically on the door to Jinwoo's apartment.  He grumbles to himself and drags his feet at the sound of Bin's incessant knocking.  He yanks the door open, entirely ready to berate Bin for being the forgetful child that he is.  He even gets out the word "what" before he registers the face in front of him.

Kim Myungjun smiles brightly at Jinwoo with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and lots of plastic bags in his hands.   He laughs at the stunned look on Jinwoo's face, "Surprise!  Are you going to let me in though?  This food is getting kind of heavy."

Jinwoo steps aside, and Myungjun eagerly enters, looking around the apartment.  Jinwoo ushers him to the kitchen to set down all the food that Myungjun claims to be carrying.  He stutters out a series of unintelligible syllables in an attempt to ask why Myungjun is here.

Myungjun hums while he unpacks the plastic bags, which are full of fresh vegetables and meat and other assorted ingredients for a full-on meal.  Jinwoo manages to mumble out a few semi-coherent question words, "Wh-what... Why... H-how?"

He turns to offer Jinwoo a sweet smile, "Well, we're having a small break back at my school, and I've been having nightmares about your health after asking what was in your fridge.  So, I've come to save you for two days.  I also feel that I should mention I have not made other sleeping arrangements, so can I crash here?"

Jinwoo blinks, beginning to put all of Myungjun's purchases in the proper place.  "You can sleep in my room.  Minhyuk won't mind, even if he does, I have plenty of leverage in terms of favors."

Without warning, Jinwoo is being squeezed from behind in a back/bear hug.  There goes his heart, running in place.  Myungjun rests his cheek against Jinwoo's shoulder and says, "I've really, really,  _really_ missed you."

Jinwoo reaches back to pat Myungjun on the head, "Well you've got my undivided attention and access to all the free hugs you want."

"Good."

"Are you going to let go?" Jinwoo asks, mainly because he's afraid that Myungjun is going to hear his heart.  Although he's pretty sure that his face is redder than a ripe tomato, he thinks the sound of his heart pounding is a bigger liability.

"Never."

"Even when I have to go to the bathroom?"

Myungjun sighs, releasing Jinwoo, "Why do you have to ruin the moment?  My cheese game has never been so strong and off you go with that nonsense."

Jinwoo faces the cabinets, away from Myungjun and biting his lower lip.  "Too much grease is bad for the heart," he mumbles, pressing a hand against his burning cheek.

"Then prepare to die young," Myungjun declares.

Jinwoo smiles against his will.  Loving Myungjun comes as easily as breathing.  He's unrepentantly himself, and Jinwoo has always been soft when it comes to him.  He rolls his eyes as he turns around, but Myungjun points at his smile, "Don't think I didn't see that.  I know you like it when I'm cheesy and corny and greasy."

 

//

 

Myungjun prepares a massive meal for Jinwoo (and by proxy Minhyuk and his ever present guest/boyfriend Bin).  Jinwoo helps out, following directions and doing menial tasks that Myungjun assigns to him.  Minhyuk doesn't care when Jinwoo mentions that his best friend will be their temporary guest; he doesn't even need to cash in one of his favors.

Somehow, there are leftovers, even with Bin's blackhole of a stomach.  Myungjun packs up the leftover nicely and organizes them in the fridge, telling Jinwoo where he can find everything.

Is it bad that Jinwoo can imagine doing this for the rest of his life?  Watching Myungjun pack up the fridge while mumbling on about what will last the longest?

Probably.  

That being said, it doesn't stop him from thinking about it.

 

//

 

Myungjun decides that he will be sleeping on Jinwoo's bed, which is a twin.  It reminds Jinwoo of their childhood when they would sit under his sheets with a flashlight and tell scary stories until Jinwoo's dad came in to tell them to go to sleep.  They are much bigger now, so Myungjun's body is pressed against Jinwoo's as they lie down.  Jinwoo is so close to being asleep when Myungjun asks him, "Me or dancing?"

Jinwoo groans, cracking an eye open to see Myungjun staring at him through the darkness, "Why can't I have both?"

"You just can't. Now choose: me or dancing?"

Jinwoo sighs.  Myungjun is ridiculous sometimes.  He clicks his tongue and answers simply: "You."

"Why?" 

"You're the one that just made me choose and now you want to know why?"

Myungjun hits him on shoulder, "Yes. Now, tell me."

"Because..." Jinwoo swallows, "One day, I'm going to be old and wrinkly with aching joints, prattling on about how it was when I was young.  I can live without dancing, and growing old only sounds fun if you're with me."

Myungjun blinks, "Me or ice cream sundaes?"

"Myungjun."

"Me or ice cream sundaes?"

Jinwoo forcefully replies, "You."

"Me or listening to music?"

"You."

"Me or--"

Jinwoo shouts, "YOU!  Myungjun, you can me a million either-ors and the answer will always be you.  You, it's you, Myungjun."  For a moment, Jinwoo fears that he has revealed too much.  It seems so obvious that more than just friendship is behind his words.

Myungjun's lips quirk into a smile, "That's a relief."

There's a long silence before Myungjun says another sentence, "For the record, I would choose you too."

Jinwoo feels his lips twitching into a soft smile.  Best friends says things like that.  Best friends don't intentionally misinterpret words to give them hope at romantic love.  Jinwoo is trying his hardest to stay a best friend and keep Myungjun forever.

 

//

 

Myungjun is leaving too soon in Jinwoo's opinion.  They only managed to have one aggressive video game tournament, and that is nowhere near enough.  He drives Myungjun to the train station, sulking the entire way.

He escorts Myungjun and waits with him until his train arrives.  They play roughly 200 games of punishment rock-paper-scissors before the arrival of Myungjun's train is announced.

Myungjun licks his lips nervously,"Jinwoo, I think I'm about to say something that will ruin our friendship."

Dread fills Jinwoo's entire being.  He doesn't know what could possibly follow that, but it's disquieting to say the least.  "What is it?  Do you have another best friend stashed away somewhere?"

Myungjun shakes his head, "No."

"Did you knock a girl up?"

"No."

"Did you murder someone?"  (To be honest, he would probably help Myungjun cover it up if this is what he's about to say.)

"No."

Jinwoo sighs in exasperation, "I'm running out of things that you could tell me that would send me away.  Just tell me what--"

Lips.  On Jinwoo's.  Myungjun's lips on Jinwoo's, cutting off his sentence and derailing his train of thought.  In a split second, Jinwoo shuts down, unable to function because of this fixation on experiencing the moment.  It's a moment that doesn't last long because Myungjun pulls away.  He evaluates Jinwoo's expression with fearful eyes, only finding the shock on Jinwoo's frozen face.

Myungjun doesn't even give him a proper goodbye, choosing to board the train instead of waiting for whatever response Jinwoo comes up with.

Jinwoo wishes that he would have.  He has plenty of thoughts that he would like to express, almost all of them with several exclamation points following them.  Exactly zero of them are what Myungjun probably thinks is running through his head.

 

//

 

Myungjun will not pick up his calls or answer of his texts.  Jinwoo doesn't know what to do.  He needs to tell Myungjun that his feelings are very much reciprocated.

That is when Minhyuk suggests the most brilliant thing he has ever thought of.  

"Just hop on a train and tell him how you feel in person.  That's what he did."

Jinwoo could kiss him, but Bin is right there.  And in hindsight, he really would not enjoy kissing Park Minhyuk.

 

//

 

Jinwoo has been on Myungjun's campus three-ish times, so he gets lost a few times before finding Myungjun's dorm.  It does not help that Myungjun will not respond to any of his attempts at communication.  He manages to find it after an embarrassingly long time and flags down one of the residents, asking them to tell Myungjun that he needs talk to him as soon as possible.

He takes a seat on one of bench along the sidewalk and waits, hoping that his message is relayed and that Myungjun actually comes out.

After a few minutes, Myungjun appears. "Why are you here?" He asks quietly, taking a seat next to Jinwoo.

"To talk to you," Jinwoo gathers his next thoughts.  Mercifully, Myungjun lets him, but the silence between them has become somewhat awkward.  Jinwoo hates the idea of being uncomfortable around him.

Jinwoo finally pulls together an adequate phrase, "Since when?"

Myungjun gulps and looks down at his hands, "Thinking about it now, I think I've always liked you.  I didn't really realize it until a few months ago.  This guy asked me on a date, and all that I could think about was how it would be like betraying you."

Myungjun's voice is soft, too soft for someone that Jinwoo sees as strong and vibrant.  In all of their time together, Jinwoo has never seen him so vulnerable.

Jinwoo can't unstick his confession from his throat.  He's afraid of messing it up; maybe the perceived rejection on Myungjun's part has completely decimated his chances.  He chooses to delay for a moment longer, "Someone asked you out, and you didn't tell me?"

"Jinwoo," Myungjun almost shouts.  "Just break up with me already, or whatever the proper term for a dissolution of friendship is.  Just do it.  Rip off the band-aid."  He squeezes his eyes shut as he braces for what he seems to think is the end.

Jinwoo frowns, "Why are your eyes closed?"

Myungjun's fists clench against his thighs, "Because I can't watch you decide to leave me, so just do it while I'm not looking.  Abandon me already."

Jinwoo's heart softens.  He'll have plenty of time to tease Myungjun later.  He whispers, "You're an idiot."

"What--" Myungjun begins to ask, and Jinwoo cuts him off with an abrupt kiss.  This time, Myungjun is the one who stiffens. Jinwoo's eyelids slide shut, but not before he sees Myungjun's eyes pop wide open in surprise.

He counts three heartbeats before pulling away, and he immediately welcomes the sight of a blushing Myungjun trying to process what just happened.

It takes him a good minute before he snaps out of the confusion, "Did you just kiss me?"

Jinwoo offers a shy smile.

"But why?"

Sighing, Jinwoo says, "Why do you think?  I don't just go around kissing anyone and everyone.  My lips are very special, and they are specifically reserved for people that I more-than-like."

Dumbfounded, Myungjun continues to stare.  Jinwoo pouts, "You know when I told you that I'd always choose you that included this department as well.  But you had to go leave before I go properly react.  Then you didn't pick up my calls or even read my text messages.  I almost wrote you a letter."

Suddenly, Myungjun grabs Jinwoo's face, pulling him close and scrutinizing his expression with careful eyes.

"What?" Jinwoo asks.

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Very."

"Very, very?"

"Super duper serious," Jinwoo whispers.  "I have class today, but I came here to tell you that I lo-like you."

"You almost said love right then," Myungun squints at him.

"Okay, yeah, fine.  I'm kind of in love with you," Jinwoo admits.

Myungjun kisses his nose, "Wonderful."

Jinwoo asks in a whisper, "What now?"

"I think there's usually the agreement to date exclusively, and then we do lots of hand-holding and maybe kiss a little bit." Myungjun suggests, blushing at the suggesting that they kiss.

"Can we kiss a lot?"

Myungjun smiles widely, "You're getting really good at being cheesy."

"Learned from the best."

Myungjun bites lower lip, "So... wanna see my room?"

Jinwoo nods, unable to actually speak.  Myungjun grabs his hand and leads the way.  (Interesting fact: Myungjun's bed is the perfect place to make out.)

**Author's Note:**

> i legit almost said uncontrollably fond b/c woobin @ that one part. but i refrained from doing so.  
> i feel like the pacing of this here is off? sorry....
> 
> fun fact! i'm not super duper married to otps... but i do favor certain ships. if a story works with certain characters then it works. someday i might write binwoo because they are a negative 40 on the subtly scale. for now, myungjin is what strikes me with inspiration.
> 
> i will probably never do myungjin justice, but i will continue to try.


End file.
